


Inevitable

by starlight92



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight92/pseuds/starlight92
Summary: ~maybe this timeWe'll kiss and we'll not shake hands~





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> As before, a disclaimer: this never happened and I'm not implying anything about it is true. Purely fiction, self-indulgent and edited by no one else, so apologies for grammar mistakes etc.
> 
> <3

It starts with something perfectly ordinary, boredom drags James out of his hotel room to kill some time before soundcheck. There's still a hour or so yet, he could just flip aimlessly through TV channels in his own room sure, but listening to Nick's disdainful commentary is better. The hypochondriac complaints are worth putting up with, for the distraction enough to untangle the restless energy with a kind of soothing familiarity.

James knocks, waits looking down at the faded swirly carpet, slightly regrets not bothering with shoes. About to knock again when the door slides open a crack. An audible sigh of relief, well James is choosing to hear is as relief anyway.

“Housekeeping?” He grins at Nick, who just leaves the door open enough and goes off to slump dramatically on the bed.

“No clean towels or anything?” Nick props himself up from where he is indeed sprawled over the previously immaculately well made bed, looking moody and gorgeous. “Poor quality service, it really is” He mouth betrays the hint of a smile.

James takes a leap and lands on the bed next to him, “Terrible, haven't even got any tiny packets of biscuits.”

“Wonder why that is-” James thumps him with a pillow, laughing more at the indignant shriek this elicits from his friend, like a bird with its feathers all ruffled. Feathers that would be covered in glitter, probably. 

Nick refuses to retaliate, they're not at some teenage sleepover here, deciding to sulk instead because he is better at that – which is definitely the sensible thing to do. The TV witters on in the background, likely some quiz show, the audience claps and cheers. Nicky closes his eyes and tips his head back slightly.

“This is doing nothing for my headache” He mutters.

James reaches out - stroking Nick's hair, pushing it gently away from his eyes “Awww baby, give you a niiiice massage...” Adding a little pressure with his fingertips. “Or a nice cup of tea and a bubble bath?”

There is a pause where Nicky remembers he's supposed to be sulking, getting caught up in the feeling, quickly blinking and batting those warm hands away. 

“James...” His voice is low, warning with an edge of desperate.

“Just tryin' to help” 

-

Nicky stares blankly at the TV for a while, hardly paying attention, idly pulling at a thread on his t-shirt. They settle in that space for a while, relative calm before the gig to come tonight; the closest to relaxing they've been in gaps between tour bus, flights and check ins. 

James' eyes catch the sparkly edge of fabric at his thigh, noticing the skirt - Nick's been outfit planning for tonight then. Purple and black, soft material almost silky to touch as he asks if its new, just for something to say. A nod and even a smile at that, pleased with himself for finding it - fits perfect apparently, and James can't help but silently agree,_ perfect._

-

Eyes half closed Nicky breathes slowly, he really does have a headache, not the worst but the pain is there like pressure on a bruise. Like when you've been lost in reading by torchlight, words start to blur and fall into one another; of course he's tired but still captivated enough to keep going. James is saying something, he missed it, then a hand on his shoulder, a question.

“Yeah, actually could you maybe...” Nicky trails off, gesturing vaguely to the side of his head. 

“Alright” James is pretending to sigh in a long suffering manner but his expression is fond as he shuffles closer, “Come here.” 

It doesn't take long for Nick to find himself leaning back as James' calloused fingers rub circles into his temples, across his forehead and back repeating motions like waves. After a while, the dull throbbing pain recedes like a tide going out, still there but further away. 

-

They slip between conversation and comfortable silence; guessing quiz answers, Nicky tells him about the new lyrics he's working on this week. Meanwhile, James absent-mindedly strokes his hair, couldn't ever seem to keep his hands still. Thinking distantly of the next possibility – after the tour ends and they've had enough sleep of course. Nick's leaning into him, a warm weight against his chest,

“Feeling better?” Drops a kiss on the side of his head

“Mm, think so” Looking sideways and James can feel soft breath on his neck. So close, nothing new there, they've always been so close. So young, all together in sleeping bags in the back of the van, then all in one tiny hotel room, then... His mind skips ahead in time, past the image of holding Nicky shaken awake by nightmares. Years feel like nothing again, they are reflected in their own mirror, Nick's familiarity feels safe when he wraps his arms around him now, as before.

-

Moments pass and his gaze is caught by those blue eyes shining like glass, closer now. James is letting himself be pulled down before he has a chance to speak, to ask Nick what he's doing, as long fingers trace his his jawline. Leaning into that touch, leaning in to kiss his friend gently at first, Nicky responding within seconds as if he's finally got it,_ after all this time! Took you long enough, Bradfield_. Coaxing his tongue past slightly parted lips, diving deeper until they're both left gasping.

“You know I-” His words crushed into another kiss “-can't believe you never said-”

“Neither did... you!” Nick looks this close to thoroughly wrecked already, when James trails rough kisses down his neck –he can't help it. 

“Oh, god” 

Need overrides anything else, pure and uncomplicated in this moment. The graze of stubble as James' lips move close to his ear, Nicky can't help but shiver just a bit, despite the breathless hot pressure of wearing too many clothes.

-

“What do you_ want_...?” In a low almost whisper and James is biting him gently on the shoulder making him moan before he can answer. _Oh, so its going to be like that, is it?_ Nicky thinks, fingers sliding under James' waistband he says, leaving a deliberate pause as if he has to think about it-

“Fuck me.”

Tries not to blush when he says it, hot all over even as each item of clothing is shoved onto the floor.

Moving down his body, all sweat damp skin and heat, tongue flicking across a nipple. Further, down past the pale curve of his stomach and Nicky moans helplessly as those lips touch the head of his dick. James is still teasing him though, takes him in slowly, he's grasping onto the bedsheets for dear life – holding himself still as pleasure whips through him – speeding up as James quickens his pace. 

_You've done this before_ he manages to think hazily, and pausing, their eyes meet. James pulls away, kisses Nick's inner thigh and asks if they have any, y'know-

There's a minute of awkward searching before Nicky hands him the small bottle of lube, and James is distracted enough already without having to wonder about that as well. Back on top, more kissing, then-

“Sure?” he's hesitating with now slicked fingers, teasingly close.

“Yes, definitely” Nicky flashes him a grin, pushing his hips up to roll back, a quick exhale as one finger slides into him. Becoming more comfortable after a while, James, breathing harder, another finger now twisting coaxing, while stroking himself with more lube.

“Please, James... I-” Pushing hard against the fingers buried in him.

A smile and eyes dark with lust.

“Oh, what now baby?” 

Nicky bites his lip hard, wriggles slightly trying to pull closer as James slowly, so slowly removes his fingers, 

“Tell me again...”

A pause for breath, then,

“Fuck me” 

And it's enough for James to slide in halfway, in short careful thrusts. Holding back until Nick is dragging him all the way in, feet pressing against his back. Hands gripping onto those wide hips, so hard he feels weak with it, weak hearing the sounds from Nick's beautiful mouth. 

James is fucking him like this is the only chance they'll have, like they're making up for lost time. 

He growls, rolling his hips forward faster, pulling all the way out then back in again, and Nicky actually _whines_ then, trying to grab his hips as if to keep him there. 

It doesn't take long once James' hand is on his dick again, overwhelmed by the exquisite pressure, each thrust pushing further into that tight grip. James watches Nicky's face, wet lips parted in another moan as he comes messily all over his stomach. James rolls him over easily and pushes back inside, Nick's mouth still open against the pillow, moaning again as James fills him up, repeating his name over and over, pressing Nicky into the mattress, he comes so hard there is nothing else he can do afterwards. For a blissful ten minutes at least, they don't have to move. James can feel Nick's contented sigh from where his face is resting pressed against the other man's shoulder.


End file.
